


Day 4 - Teaser

by Ladycarathis



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, another teaser, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is another teaser for a work I've been planning for quite a while now. I've mentioned it before in <a>my regular fic</a>. I couldn't think of anything for the fireflies prompt, so I decided to post this one instead. I hope you won't mind! <3<br/>Also, I've got the entire plot down, but I don't plan on actually working on it more than I have until now. I need to finish all my other stuff first before I can go on. It'll be too much otherwise. I will, however, let you all know once I start to seriously work on this and when you can expect the first chapter to be uploaded. Until then, please enjoy this little teaser! x3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> this is another teaser for a work I've been planning for quite a while now. I've mentioned it before in my regular fic. I couldn't think of anything for the fireflies prompt, so I decided to post this one instead. I hope you won't mind! <3  
> Also, I've got the entire plot down, but I don't plan on actually working on it more than I have until now. I need to finish all my other stuff first before I can go on. It'll be too much otherwise. I will, however, let you all know once I start to seriously work on this and when you can expect the first chapter to be uploaded. Until then, please enjoy this little teaser! x3

Rain pattered softly at the window in the roof slope, supplying a soft background noise to the conversation that was held in the room beneath. Not that the three teenagers particularly cared about it. They had better things to talk about than the current weather. In a few days one of them would have their 16th birthday, which meant he would get his wings.

One of them already had them -her birthday had been the month prior and her wings were a beautiful white with a blood-red shimmer and the tips of her feathers were the same colour. Sadly, she couldn't fly with them just yet, since her wings were still developing and first needed to gain the muscle mass that was necessary for her to do that. She was also still adjusting and getting used to the extra weight on her back, so flying was out of the question for now.

Both boys had to admit they were a little jealous, but they'd never say that out loud. Instead, they complimented their friend constantly, which made her uneasy and a little squeamish, but she always managed to brush it off well enough.

Right now the three of them lounged on the floor in the middle of the dimly lit room, surrounded by soft pillows and blankets and everything else they could possibly need for a sleepover in Eren's and Mikasa's attic. There were snacks and drinks scattered around, though they were careful enough not to spill anything. None of them wanted to get up from their pillow-y fort. Or nest, as they had started to call it when they were younger.

“You know, I really don't get why this is such a big deal. I mean, sure, I get my wings. But they won't be anything special. Just look at Grisha's! And I know genetics well enough to know that I it's unlikely that I inherit my mother's, Mikasa. So don't try to tell me otherwise. They'll probably be the same muddy grey as his are.” one of the boys grumbled and pulled his knees up to rest his chin on them while he fiddled with the edge of one of the pillows.

“Nonsense! You know that's not all there is to it, Eren. A good deal of it has to do with your personality and the things fate has up it's sleeve for you.” Armin intervened, not willing to accept his best friend's whining.

“He _is_ right, you know? Look at my wings.” the girl stretched them slightly so the light would illuminate them better, “My mother's wings might have been almost white, but they had no colours, and neither did my father's grey ones. And what did I get? Large, white wings with blood red tips and shimmer. I look like an avenging angel or something...”

The last part was only muttered in annoyance, but both boys could hear it just fine.

“They suite you, though.” the blond tried to cheer her up.

Mikasa sighed.

“I didn't say I was unhappy with how they look. I just meant to say I would have been happy had they looked even remotely similar to the ones of my parent's.” she pointed out, huddling up beneath one of the blankets.

Eren sighed.

“I know. It's just, I'd rather they look like my mother's did. That way, there would still be a part of her here, right?”

Both Armin's and Mikasa's faces darkened at Carla's mention.

“You are an idiot, Eren. Your mother is still here. She is a part of you, isn't she? How can she be gone, then?” Armin inquired, a stern look in his sky blue eyes.

The brunette sighed again. He knew Armin was right, but that didn't change the fact that he was still wishing his mother was here. Now more so than ever since her death. Getting their wings was scary, after all.

It hurt like hell, even with the shot that was supposed to dull the pain -that much he had confirmed through Mikasa and several of their other friends who already had their wings. On the one hand, Eren _wanted_ to get his wings, but on the other, he feared that he wouldn't like them, not to mention that he really didn't want to go through all of that pain.

“Right...” he muttered and grabbed one of the snacks to have something to chew on.

“Look, Eren, we know it's hard and that you miss her. We do, too. Carla was a wonderful person, after all. There is no way any of us would ever forget her, even if you don't get her wings. You are still half a part of her. You have her hair, her eyes, her kindness. What more could you want? She is always with you, in everything you do.” Armin pointed out, “I don't even remember my mother. I just know what Grandpa always told me. In a way, that makes things easier for me, but I still miss her. I wonder what she might have been like or how my life would have gone if my parents were still around. You are both lucky that you got to know your parents at all, you know?”

Wide-eyed, Eren looked at his best friend when he ended his soft-spoken speech.

“'m sorry, Armin. It's just... I don't know! This is all so frustrating!” the teen grumbled around a bite of licorice.

His friends nodded.

“We understand, Eren. You know we'll be there when it starts, right? We won't let you go through the growing-process alone.” Mikasa reminded him of the promise they had made before it was Mikasa's 16th birthday.

“Sure.” Eren tried a smile.

It looked a little lopsided, but it was better than nothing, he supposed.

“Good. Now, any ideas for what we're going to do once we can have that party?” Armin changed the subject, trying to steer away from such heavy thoughts.

“I don't know. Can't we just -do it like we always do? I don't want a big party with lots of people. Having you two around is enough for me.” Eren gladly accepted the change of subject.

“No, Eren. It's your 16th birthday. _You get your wings._ Everyone will want to see them.” Mikasa emphasized.

“I know. They'll see them at school though. They don't need to come here and crowd our home.” the teenager grumbled.

“Eren. We've been over that before. We will have that party. Just as we did at my birthday.” Mikasa's stern tone made Eren pull a face and he stuffed more licorice in his mouth.

“Look, Eren. Not all of them _have_ to come. Jean probably won't, just as Reiner, Bert and Annie. And the others will leave after a few hours and then it's just us again. Alright?” Armin tried to reason with his best friend.

“Jean will come. Just to get to see my wings, the bastard. He'll probably try to make a few bad jokes about them, too. And Bert will drag Reiner and Annie here. He'll say it's expected to be here. He won't let the other two bail out of it. You know him.” Eren pointed out, once he could speak again.

“We don't know that, Eren.”

“No? _Come on,_ Mika. You know as well as Armin and I that Jean can't stand me. He'll take every opportunity given to him to pick on me. You know that!”

“I know. But it's your own fault, too. You don't need to jump at everything he says. You could always just ignore him.”

Eren groaned. He couldn't do that. Ignoring Jean was like trying to ignore a mosquito bite. You can't ignore the itch, you need to scratch it to get rid of it. -No that it helped, of course.

“You won't get out of this, Eren. You know that. Just go with it already. 'Sides, you have plenty of time to get mentally prepared. It's still a few weeks until the 30th, right? Try to get used to it already and I'm sure in the end it won't be too bad. Okay?” Armin tried to convince him.

“Fine.” Eren huffed.

He knew when he'd lost. He should be used to it by now, too. Armin always won their arguments. He was just that smart and always seemed to have logic on his side. The small blond was a genius and he knew exactly how to use his brain and how to make his friends do what he wanted them to.

“Good.” his friends agreed, nodding in approval.

“I really don't wan Jean to come, though.” Eren tried again, just for good measure.

He knew he _had_ to let the horse-face come, but that didn't mean a guy couldn't dream, right?

“Eren!” Mikasa reprimanded him.

Armin just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew Eren just said that to annoy them. And it worked, too. At least, with Armin. Mikasa just shook her head, used to her brothers antics.

“By the way, Eren -what do you want for your birthday? What present should we get you?” the blond once again tried to change their subject.

It had worked before, so why not a second time, too? To no surprise, as soon as that question was out, Eren's eyes shone with a passion. He knew what he wanted. But he also knew that there was no way in hell that he'd get his wish. Mikasa and Armin hardly had the money to pay for it, and his father simply wouldn't, saying it'd be a waste of money.

“Lately, there's been some uproar in the news around the competitions, right? You know what I'm talking about?” Eren started, not really waiting for a reaction from either of his friends, “Something about that new up and coming contestant? Levi-something? I want to go and see one of his contests!”

The brunette's eyes were full of determination when he said that, “I want to see if he's really as good as everyone says he is.”

That was only half of it, though. Not that Eren would tell his friends his secret, however. _That_ little thing he kept to himself. He didn't want to weird them out. Luckily, neither of them seemed to notice that he'd just hid something from them.

“You want to see a contest? Eren, you know those tickets are expensive!” Mikasa exclaimed.

“I know. But you asked what I wished for. If you didn't want to know you shouldn't have asked in the first place.” he pouted.

Of course he wouldn't make them buy him a ticket. He knew that would be being unreasonable.

“Eren...” Armin started, but the brunette stopped him.

“I didn't say you have to, right? I mean, I know it's impossible right now. And Grisha won't pay for it either.” he sighed and slumped down on one of the pillows.

He really should think about something else he could wish for. Something that'd be actually affordable by his friends. What, though?

“You know we would if we could, right?”

“Of course, Mika. I know that. I really wish I could see those contests at least once, but it doesn't have to be now. I'll think of something simpler.” Eren offered and the other two nodded, agreeing to him.

“Well, we could always just give you another pair of socks.” Armin joked.

It was kind of an inside joke between the three of them that had started at one Christmas a few years ago. They burst out in laughter, Mikasa clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

“Oh god, Armin!”

The blond smirked, having received the reaction he was going for.

“What?”

“You had to, hadn't you?” the girl giggled and threw a gummy bear at him.

Eren was still trying to catch his breath and that flying gummy bear just sent him into another laughing fit.

“Of course. That was the whole point of that first question!” Armin too, giggled and threw the offending snack back at her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is it, guys!  
> I hope you all liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think of it and if i should keep workin on this in the future! x3


End file.
